Z pamiętnika Mr. Demiurga
Dzień 1 Im dłużej żyję na tej nieszczęsnej planecie zwanej Ziemią, tym częściej zadaję sobie pytanie: czy na tym świecie żyją istoty rozumne?! Dziś jestem na tyle bezczelny żeby samemu sobie na nie odpowiedzieć: tak, choć jest to gatunek wymierający. Tak, na tym świecie chodzą jeszcze ludzie, który nie szlochają z rozpaczy nad złamanym paznokciem, nie bulwersują się siedząc przed telewizorem z puszką piwa w łapie na dymających ich dzień w dzień polityków, których notabene SAMI WYBIERAJĄ! Legenda głosi, że są wśród nas i tacy, którzy czerpią wszystko co najlepsze z każdej sekundy swojego życia, nie rozpaczając po raz 1001 nad tym, czemu do jasnej cholery nie mają 10-piętrowej pozłacanej willi z basenem i diamentowym sedesem, przygrywającym im podczas posiedzenia hitów Taco Hemingwaya. Można znaleźć też człowieka, któremu świetlisty ekran smartfona nie sprał jeszcze ostatniej komórki w mózgu i posiada wspaniałą, unikatową wręcz zdolność rozmawiania twarzą w twarz (mam tu na myśli młode pokolenie, które dosłownie urodziły się z komórkami w rączkach), bez sprawdzania co pół minuty czy ktoś nie lajknął mu jego sweet foci. Polubienia (lub jak wolisz - lajki) to taki wirtualny narkotyk naszych czasów. Taka no... kokaina, tyle że nie aplikujesz jej strzykawką, a telefonem, laptopem, tabletem albo innym elektro-bajerem. Na dźwięk nowych powiadomień niektórzy wpadają normalnie w orgazm. Branzlują się przeglądając namiętnie litanię pozytywnych komentarzy, te ochy i achy nad ich zajebistymi fotkami z nagą klatą wprowadzają ich w stan euforii. Pieją z radości jak koguty nad tsunami lajków, superek, rozdziawionych buziek WOW, myśląc że świat leży u ich stóp... To takie zombie w wersji 2.0. Zgarbieni jak stuletni dziadziusie tułają się po miastach, pisząc ze swoimi tysiącami prawdziwych przyjaciół z Facebooka o tym co żarli godzinę temu na obiad, przy okazji chwaląc się jeszcze rzeszą sexy dupeczek jakie upolował na ostatniej imprezce. I bum! Pierdolnie taki ćwok w stalowy słup, syknie ała i dalej ruszy w bezładną podróż z czerwonym stemplem na swojej zakutej łepetynie. Nic tylko kopnąć takiego typa w tyłek, aż mu gówno przez zęby wyleci! Stanisław Lem miał rację mówiąc że, pozwolę sobie zacytować: ''Jesteśmy jak na krze, która jest unoszona prądami technologii. Nie panujemy nad nią, nie wiemy dokąd nas niesie, nie wiemy jak nią sterować.'' Ale to i tak tylko mały, malutki pikuś. Teraz przyszedł czas na prawdziwe antypody głupoty! Panna Melina Roberge wraz z dwiema psiapsiółkami postanowiły przemycić 95 kg kokainy w zamian za 100.000 $ + bonusy takie jak podróż pierwszą klasą na luksusowym statku. Po złapaniu tego domorosłego trio przemytniczek, lady Roberge stwierdziła że uwaga (fanfary): zdecydowała się na przemyt, gdyż chciała pokazać się w... mediach społecznościowych! Walczyła o polubienia pod jej postami ukazującymi jej przezajebiste życie przemytniczki. Taka no wiecie... żeńska wersja Narcos. Nie, nie! To nie Prima Aprilis! To esencja ludzkiego debilizmu. Laski decydują się na przemyt kokainy, żeby móc naćpać się wirtualną kokainą ikonek z polubieniem. Hmm... Zaczynam się obawiać, że pewnego dnia dilerzy narkotykowi mogą stracić pracę! Ludzie odejdą od trawki i białych kresek i przerzucą się na cyber-ćpanie. Głównym dilerem będzie Facebook, Instagram albo inne tym podobne twory które mogą wyprzeć je w przyszłości. A tymczasem ludzie planują terraformację i kolonizację Marsa... Czyż mama nie uczyła nas za młodu, że najpierw trzeba posprzątać burdel we własnym pokoju, by ruszyć na dwór poznawać świat, prawda? Niestety, jak już mówiłem - prawdziwie myślący ludzie to dziś gatunek na wyginięciu. Wkrótce technologia będzie nas wyręczać we wszystkim - w poruszaniu się, w jedzeniu, w piciu, w pracy, sraniu, szczaniu i... myśleniu. Stworzymy sobie internet rzeczy, który zamieni Ziemię w jeden wielki obóz koncentracyjny kontrolowany przez sztuczną inteligencję i stojącą nad nią burżuazję (no chyba że sztuczna inteligencja postanowi zutylizować co niektóre śmieci). Heh, chciałbym swoją drogą widzieć jak maszyny przygotowują komuś śniadanie na podstawie tego, co ekhm... uprzejmie raczył wydalić do inteligentnej toalety, analizującej na bieżąco skład chemiczny twojego brązowego tworu. Jeszcze bardziej ciekawi mnie rozwój cyborgizacji. No wiecie, wszczepianie implantów do mózgu np. poszerzających pamięć czy szybkość uczenia się. Już widzę w przyszłości te kilometrowe kolejki Januszów i Grażyn Kowalskich czekających na wszczepienie niesamowitego chipu automatycznie przełączającego kanały telewizyjne lub dodatkowych terabajtów pamięci, tylko po to, aby lepiej zapamiętywać kolejne wyzwiska jakie wymyśle na swojego cholernego somsiada. Na telebimach regularnie będą gościć promocje: Tylko dziś - cyber-oko z 20x zoomem i kamerą na podczerwień 30% taniej! Idealne do podglądania pięknych, emanujących seksapilem sąsiadek z sąsiednich bloków. Czy to w dzień czy to noc! Dzień 2 Słoneczko dziś pięknie przygrzało, więc postanowiłem chwycić w ręce wielki wiklinowy koszyk, wskoczyć na rower i ruszyć kultywować tradycję naszych przodków - zielarstwo. W dzisiejszym dniu postawiłem na dwa cudowne ziółka - krwawnika pospolitego (łac. achillea millefolium) oraz wrotycza pospolitego (łac. tanacetum vulgare). Na pobliskich łąkach ostatnio aż roi się od tych cudów natury, które przeważnie uważa się za guzik warte zielsko. Coś zostawię na ususzenie, coś przerobię na nalewkę, coś na syrop... Do wyboru, do koloru! Ostatnio podczas zbierania ziół przejeżdżały obok mnie dwie młode blondynki (coś koło 20 - 25 lat). Gdybyście widzieli ich wzrok... Gapiły się na mnie jak na skończonego idiotę. W ich umysłach zadźwięczała pewnie myśl: Po co ten kretyn zbiera to gówniane zielsko! Przecież w aptece są leki na wszystko!. Założę się że przy byle bólu główki biorą pół paczki paracetamolu albo od razu idą na całego i ładują Ketonal. A niech sobie robią podśmiechujki! Pozwolę sobie tutaj na cytat wielkiego Hipokratesa z Kos (460 - 370 pne): ''Niech pożywienie będzie lekarstwem, a lekarstwo pożywieniem'' Paracelus (1494 - 1541), ojciec medycyny nowożytnej stwierdził że: ''Wszystkie łąki i pastwiska, wszystkie góry i pagórki są aptekami.'' Rozumiecie to? Ludzie mają te zielone apteki często pod samiutkim nosem! I co robią? Nic! Tłumaczą się brakiem czasu (klasyk klasyków) lub umiejętności, ewentualnie lenistwem, a niektórzy po prostu bezczelnie machają ręką, mówiąc że ziołolecznictwo to zwyczajne szarlataństwo i zabobon. Ahaaa, czyli nie macie czasu zadbać o swoje zdrowie, ale już wędrować z chorobą od lekarza do lekarza i tracić krocie na leki już tak? Dbanie o zdrowie nie jest wcale drogie! To choroba kosztuje nas fortunę! Ziołolecznictwo jest pradawną wiedzą kultywowaną od tysięcy lat. Weźmy taką ajurwedę, zwaną matką wszelkiej medycyny. Stawia ona na leczenie CZŁOWIEKA a nie choroby. Celuje w przyczyny, a nie objawy. To, co starożytni uznawali za pewnik przez tysiące lat, potwierdza coraz bardziej współczesna nauka! Zainteresowanym podrzucam garść wartościowej wiedzy wprost z ajurwedyjskiego skarbca. Uszy: Według praktyków ajurwedy masaż uszu świetnie wpływa na całe ciało, łagodzi zmęczenie i odświeża zmysły. Żeby go wykonać, trzeba delikatnie pociągnąć brzegi uszu w dół, potem w górę, a następnie powtórzyć zabieg raz jeszcze. Na koniec całymi dłońmi pocieramy małżowiny, aż poczujemy mrowienie i przyjemne ciepło (zginanie uszu w przód i tył to także dobry sposób na rozgrzanie się w zimny dzień). Ajurweda zaleca również codzienną aplikację kropli oleju sezamowego do uszu wokół miejsca, gdzie znajduje się kanał uszny. Zabieg ten należy wykonywać za pomocą małego palca. Najlepsza pora? Poranek. Ta kuracja ma poprawiać słuch, działać uspokajająco i zmniejszać napięcie mięśni szczęki. Bardziej wprawnym praktykom poleca się natomiast raz w miesiącu zabieg karna purana, polegający na całkowitym napełnieniu kanału usznego ciepłym olejem sezamowym. Likwiduje bóle głowy, ból uszu, choroby zębów i dziąseł, dzwonienie w uszach, a nawet pieczenie stóp. Oczy: Według ajurwedy oczy mają charakter pitta. Co to znaczy w praktyce? Że lubią chłód! Trzeba je więc przemywać wodą o temperaturze nie wyższej niż ma ciało. Jeśli są suche i swędzą, można tuż przed snem wkropić do każdej gałki ocznej odrobinę oleju sezamowego. Wzrok będzie wprawdzie zamglony, ale dolegliwości szybko ustaną. Jeśli natomiast mamy zapuchnięte albo czerwone gałki oczne, dobrze im zrobi kilka kropli wody różanej – wpuszczane doraźnie lub profilaktycznie raz na tydzień. Jednak najważniejsza jest codzienna higiena oczu. One po prostu muszą często odpoczywać. Pod maseczką z chłodnych plastrów ogórka, wacików nasączonych sokiem z aloesu, kopru włoskiego albo wywarem ze świetlika. Ajurweda poleca także smarowanie stóp olejem rycynowym. Taki zabieg działa ochładzająco na oczy. Stopy: Już zwykłe obmycie i odświeżenie stóp ożywia całe ciało. Dlatego, kiedy chorujemy, chcemy się dobrze wyspać albo orzeźwić, moczmy stopy zanurzone do kostek w specjalnie przygotowanych płukankach. I tak na przeziębienie świetnie działa kąpiel w gorącej wodzie z dodatkiem sproszkowanego imbiru (zabieg rozgrzewa ciało i usuwa śluz oraz leczy niedrożność w obrębie głowy), na spokojny sen – masaż stóp ciepłym olejem sezamowym, a potem kąpiel w gorącej wodzie z imbirem. Aby się zrelaksować, dobrze jest zafundować stopom chłodną kąpiel z garścią sproszkowanego drzewa sandałowego, albo po prostu iść na spacer po rosie. O tej porze roku będzie to trudne, ale już dziś warto zapamiętać receptę na przyszłość – stopy nie lubią przegrzewania i... butów. Kiedy tylko możemy, chodźmy więc boso. W Indiach wierzy się, że buty zabierają człowiekowi energię, dlatego nigdy nie nosi się ich w świątyniach. Ajurweda zaleca natomiast chodzenie na bosaka po domu i zawsze wtedy, gdy czujemy się zmęczeni. Źródło: Melanie Sachs - Ajurweda a uroda (książka ta skierowana jest do kobiet, jednak wiedza ta przyda się i mężczyznom. No wiecie - kobiety lubią jak się o nie troszczy!) Żeby praktykować sztukę jaką jest ziołolecznictwo trzeba mieć wiedzę, chęć do pracy i empatię. Nie zasłaniajcie mi tu się brakiem kasy! Dzień 3 Znowu ten zły, paskudny cholesterol! Znowu ten cichy zabójca, ten siewca miażdżycy!